<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>language of l̶o̶v̶e̶ flowers by ohhnewtmas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828215">language of l̶o̶v̶e̶ flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas'>ohhnewtmas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>..or Bi/Pan, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Maze (Maze Runner), Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Florist Newt (Maze Runner), Fluff, M/M, Minho Ships It, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, minho and newt are also bros, minho and thomas are bros, minho and thomas are college students btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah of course, I practically owe it to you after I spilt coffee all over you. I was about to open up shop anyway, so it’s not at all out of the way.” He shrugged, grinning at me. Holy fuck, looks like my day will be spent spamming Minho about this guy’s smile.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which Newt owns a florist, Thomas instantly falls head over heels, and Minho helps them get together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One minute I was texting Minho, getting the usual load of insults for texting him at an ‘ungodly hour of the morning’, and the next I had hot coffee running down my torso. Perfect, now there’s yet another reason for Teresa to insult what I’m wearing. </p><p>“Shit mate, god, I am so so sorry! I have uh, I should have some spare shirts in my shop?” The stranger was practically hitting himself in the head, also side note; holy shit he’s british and his accent is 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺. </p><p>“No no, dude, don’t be sorry. But a spare shirt would be great honestly, as long as it’s not too out of the way or anything.” I replied, trying to keep my voice level to hide the fact that I’m freaking out over an accent. Jesus Christ, what has my life come to?! </p><p>“Yeah of course, I practically owe it to you after I spilt coffee all over you. I was about to open up shop anyway, so it’s not at all out of the way.” He shrugged, grinning at me. Holy fuck, looks like my day will be spent spamming Minho about this guy’s smile. He walks ahead, unlocking the door to a small florist. I wait awkwardly by the door admiring the shop, as he searches behind the counter. There was a huge window next to the door, allowing sunlight to pour in and give the bouquets a certain glow. “Here we are,” The stranger returned, holding out a plain white tee. “It might be a bit tight, sorry, but it’s almost new.” I tug off my damp shirt and pull over the stranger’s one. </p><p>“It’s perfect, really. I’m just lucky that you had a spare.” </p><p>“Yeah, I always gotta be prepared, tending to these flowers can be a bloody mess sometimes.” He chuckles, adorably might I add, and I can’t hide my smile. I go to reply, say something witty and win him over with my charm, but of course an old lady shows up and interrupts my flirting with the gorgeous man who is most likely straight. “Oh, g’morning Mrs Davies, did you and Mr Davies have a good date last night?”</p><p>“Good morning dear, we had a lovely night! I absolutely adored the bouquet, you have a real talent hun. And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lily! Mrs Davies makes me sound so old!” </p><p>“You could never sound old Lily!”</p><p>“Oh, stop it! And who’s this fine young man?”</p><p>“My name’s Thomas, it’s lovely to meet you ma’am.” I reached my hand out, and shook hers gently. </p><p>“What a gentleman! It’s lovely to meet you too Thomas, I’m Lily.” She smiled, then turned back to the stranger, “Well, I best be off, goodbye to the both of you.”</p><p>“I’ll see you next time, have a great day Lily!”</p><p>“You too, dear!” </p><p>“Sorry about that, she’s one of my regular customers. Lovely lady, her husband comes in almost every week to buy her a bouquet.” The stranger spoke up once the lady had left. </p><p>“You’re all good,” I looked down at my phone, and realised the time. I promised I’d have breakfast with Teresa at 9, it’s 8:52am and the walk to the cafe was about 20 minutes from here. “I’m meeting up with my sister soon, so I’ve gotta run. Thank you so much for the shirt!”</p><p>“It’s the least I could do, hopefully I see you around, Thomas.” </p><p>“Yeah, hopefully!” I say as I’m walking out the door.</p><p>“It’s Newt, by the way.” I turn around to face him, what? “My name’s Newt.” He explains, smiling softly. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Newt.” I smile back, then walk as fast as humanly possible to this cafe. I feel too light and giddy to care about the fact that Teresa is gonna kill me. </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a chapter full of dialogue between teresa and thomas, aka, teresa teasing thomas for being a simp</p><p>also, im australian (i literally had to google what kind of coffee americans drink) so please excuse any dumb mistakes i make!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re 20 minutes late.” </p><p>“Good to see you too, my darling twin.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. What’s with the goofy smile?” Teresa’s unimpressed look quickly changed to a smirk.</p><p>“Wha- huh?”</p><p>“You’ve got that goofy smile on your face, the one you used to always get after talking to that boy back in highschool. What was his name again? Jake? Jacob?”</p><p>“You mean Jason?”</p><p>“Yeah! That guy!”</p><p>“I did not get a goofy smile after talking to him!”</p><p>“Oh yes you did! You had the biggest crush on him!”</p><p>“Did not!”</p><p>“Did so!”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“You’re really giving up that easily? Awh, whoever this new boy is has made you soft.”</p><p>“No he didn’t!”</p><p>“So you admit there’s a boy?”</p><p>“...No”</p><p>“You’re such a shit liar.”</p><p>“Shuddup.”</p><p>“Is he cute?”</p><p>“...Yeah, and he owns a flower shop. And this is his shirt.” I can feel my cheeks burning again. Maybe if I ignore the blush it’ll go away. </p><p>“You’re wearing his shirt?!” Her eyes widened. She kinda looks like that kid from Home Alone. </p><p>“He spilt coffee on mine.”</p><p>“Wait, when did you guys meet?”</p><p>“Today, why-”</p><p>“You only just met and you’re already wearing his clothes?!” Does she have to interrupt me every 5 minutes?</p><p>“I guess so?”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, why do you get to have the fun love life.”</p><p>“I- this isn’t fun, it’s stressful.”</p><p>“Feels like watching an episode of some Netflix original.”</p><p>“Does that mean I look like a hot but shitty actor?”</p><p>“I would take this chance to call you ugly, but sadly it’s said that we look alike.”</p><p>“I do love it when your unbelievably high ego benefits me.”</p><p>“Mhm, now do you want some coffee or will the smell give you a hard on?” Jesus Christ, I just choked on air. </p><p>“Teresa- what the fu-”</p><p>“Don’t act like it’s that outlandish of a question.” More interrupting. </p><p>“Wow good job, I didn’t think you knew what big words like outlandish meant.”</p><p>“You- ugh. Do you want coffee or not, dickhead?”</p><p>“Yes please!” I smile innocently.</p><p>“‘Kay, I’ll go get us a pot.” Even though she was walking away by the time she said that, I could tell she rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo, what’s his name?” Teresa asked in a sing-song like voice. Oooh, she’s returned with coffee. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The alligator that ate your ass last night, who do you think, dumbass? The cute florist.”</p><p>“Oh, name’s Newt.” I replied, pouring myself a coffee. I looked up to see a waitress placing a plate down on our table. “Aw, you got me pancakes.” </p><p>“No, I got pancakes for 𝘶𝘴 to 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦. Also, why’s your husband a reptile?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I kinda just assumed it’s some nickname.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s in a weird lizard cult and floristry is just a front.”</p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p>“Of course you do! You’re in love with him!”</p><p>“No I’m not!” I mumbled with a mouth full of food.</p><p>“When do I get to meet loverboy? Can I be your best man?”</p><p>“No, Minho’s my best man because he wouldn’t bully me for marrying a lizard cult leader.” Teresa gasped dramatically. It’s no wonder she didn’t get that acting job last month. </p><p>“Yes he would!”</p><p>“Yeah, he would. But I rather him.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I bought you breakfast.”</p><p>“Sucks to be you.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even listening to me?” Teresa snapped her fingers in my face.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“Dude are you really fantasizing about Newt while I’m trying to talk to you?”</p><p>“No, what- I was listening!”</p><p>“Ok, what was I talking about?”</p><p>“Um, the- the weather?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No! And you would know that if you weren’t imagining railing some guy you met this morning.” I dropped my head into my hands, trying to hide that I was blushing for like the millionth time today. “Aw, no need to get shy on me, baby brother.”</p><p>“I was literally born 3 minutes after you.” </p><p>“Best 3 minutes of my life.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I love you too ya simp.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for continuing to read this! please leave any suggestions for future chapters or future fics in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some text conversations between bros</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*text chat between thomas and minho*</p><p>8:28am<br/>
Tom-ass: dude it’s not even that early tf</p><p>Mean-hoe: i need my beauty sleep bitch shut up</p><p>Tom-ass: yeh maybe i should stop interrupting ur ‘beauty sleep’<br/>
Tom-ass: you clearly need it</p><p>Mean-hoe: wtf is that supposed to mean?<br/>
Mean-hoe: Thomas Get Back Here So I Can Beat Your Ass Up</p><p>8:30am<br/>
Mean-hoe: i even used correct spelling man come backkk</p><p>8:37am<br/>
Mean-hoe: srsly where r u now i can’t fall back asleep</p><p>8:41am<br/>
Mean-hoe: i h8 u<br/>
Mean-hoe: ur not good with time management so i refuse to believe ur already with teresa<br/>
Mean-hoe: why r u not replyingggggg</p><p>8:57am<br/>
Mean-hoe: I CAN C THAT UR ACTIVE U BETTER REPLY TO ME ISTG</p><p>Tom-ass: shit hi<br/>
Tom-ass: cant talj rn im runnign</p><p>Mean-hoe: WHERE WERE U</p><p>Tom-ass: sorrt ran into a staenger ill tezt u after brekafadt </p><p>Mean-hoe: ur less comprehensible than usual<br/>
Mean-hoe: thank god i studied thomas-ish for however many yrs we’ve been friends<br/>
Mean-hoe: ttyl then</p><p>Tom-ass: yrah cya</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>11:28am<br/>
Tom-ass: dude u wont believe what happened this morning</p><p>Mean-hoe: better be good since u WOKE ME UP AT 8:30 THEN I COULDNT GO BACK TO SLEEP</p><p>Tom-ass: actually it was 8:20am</p><p>Mean-hoe: stfu tell me the story before i kill u</p><p>Tom-ass: I MET A CUTE BOY<br/>
Tom-ass: AND HE TALKED TO ME<br/>
Tom-ass: AND HE WAS REALLY SWEET</p><p>Mean-hoe: r u sure u didn’t just imagine him</p><p>Tom-ass: tbh idk<br/>
Tom-ass: he was an angel<br/>
Tom-ass: except for when he spilt coffee on me<br/>
Tom-ass: but then he gave me a spare shirt of his</p><p>Mean-hoe: wtf<br/>
Mean-hoe: HE GAVE U HIS SHIRT</p><p>Tom-ass: thats exactly how teresa reacted</p><p>Mean-hoe: U TOLD HER B4 ME</p><p>Tom-ass: yeh?</p><p>Mean-hoe: jerk<br/>
Mean-hoe: ha jerk more like jerk off<br/>
Mean-hoe: get it?<br/>
Mean-hoe: cuz ur jerking off to this stranger guy?</p><p>Tom-ass: EW DUDE SHUT UP</p><p>Mean-hoe: lol u didnt deny it</p><p>Tom-ass: IM DENYING IT NOW</p><p>Mean-hoe: too late<br/>
Mean-hoe: its finee ive jerked off to WAY weirder things than cute strangers</p><p>Tom-ass: didnt ask and dont want to know</p><p>Mean-hoe: u kno there was this one time-</p><p>Tom-ass: SHUT<br/>
Tom-ass: UP<br/>
Tom-ass: wait where’d u go</p><p>Mean-hoe: u told me to shut up</p><p>Tom-ass: and u listened??</p><p>Mean-hoe: yeh<br/>
Mean-hoe: n e wayz<br/>
Mean-hoe: did u get the guy’s digits</p><p>Tom-ass: no :(</p><p>Mean-hoe: rip :/</p><p>Tom-ass: yeah fat rip :,(</p><p>Mean-hoe: wait what was his name again</p><p>Tom-ass: oh forgot to tell u<br/>
Tom-ass: his name was newt<br/>
Tom-ass: teresa said he might be a lizard cult leader but yolo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Mean-hoe: wait where did u run into him</p><p>Tom-ass: on that street with all the shops in osage vale<br/>
Tom-ass: he owns this cute flower shop<br/>
Tom-ass: i might go by and “accidentally” bump into him tomorrow if u wanna be my wingman<br/>
Tom-ass: minho?</p><p>11:43am<br/>
Tom-ass: minho where’d u go?</p><p>Mean-hoe: hey<br/>
Mean-hoe: soz im busy tmrw</p><p>Tom-ass: awh damn :'&lt;</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>*text chat between newt and minho*</p><p>11:39am<br/>
minho: YO GOLDILOCKS<br/>
minho: RAPUNZEL<br/>
minho: AURORA IDK<br/>
minho: NEWT WHERE R U</p><p>newt: hey whaddup</p><p>minho: ew dont text like that where’d ur british-ness go</p><p>newt: tf u want me to do?<br/>
newt: ello luv why’re u bloody distractin me at work ya wanker<br/>
newt: is that up to ur standards ur highness</p><p>minho: its gud enof<br/>
minho: did u spill coffee on a guy this morning</p><p>newt: yeah<br/>
newt: how tf did u know that</p><p>minho: dw im just magic<br/>
minho: was he cute or what</p><p>newt: uh yeah i guess so<br/>
newt: he had nice eyes</p><p>minho: love makes u weirder than usual</p><p>newt: …<br/>
newt: wanker</p><p>minho: YES BLONDIE<br/>
minho: I LUV SEEING U EMBRACE UR CULTURE LIKE THIS<br/>
minho: k gtg </p><p>newt: uh huh<br/>
newt: see ya</p><p>minho: byeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to anyone actually dedicating time to read my fic, thank u, i luv u, ur truly making my day! i luv reading ur comments so feel free to say anything down there! (also look at me go, writing + posting 2 chapters in one day)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more texting :)</p><p>(and no i totally didnt name a side character after myself thats crazy what)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*text chat between thomas and minho*</p><p>9:14am<br/>
Tom-ass: i woke up this morning with the determination of a courageous lion!</p><p>Mean-hoe: i really hope u hated typing that as much as i hated reading it</p><p>Tom-ass: dw i did</p><p>Mean-hoe: why r u awake<br/>
Mean-hoe: and why have u awoken me<br/>
Mean-hoe: we discussed my beauty sleep yesterday do i rlly need to repeat myself</p><p>Tom-ass: be quiet idc<br/>
Tom-ass: can u pls help me pick out an outfit</p><p>Mean-hoe: FINALLY U COME TO ME FOR FASHION ADVICE<br/>
Mean-hoe: took u long enough jeez<br/>
Mean-hoe: i coulda helped u with so so much man</p><p>Tom-ass: wtf u tryna say<br/>
Tom-ass: i have a nice style!</p><p>Mean-hoe: ur the only person who thinks so<br/>
Mean-hoe: anyway whats the occasion</p><p>Tom-ass: gonna go seduce the florist</p><p>Mean-hoe: jesus christ<br/>
Mean-hoe: idk if im talented enough to make u hot enough to seduce<br/>
Mean-hoe: u might have to call god </p><p>Tom-ass: fuck off<br/>
Tom-ass: srsly help im begging u</p><p>Mean-hoe: eh k<br/>
Mean-hoe: brown tee- the one thats kinda tight, black jeans, brown boots<br/>
Mean-hoe: and mess ur hair up a bit</p><p>𝙏𝙤𝙢-𝙖𝙨𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙚</p><p>Tom-ass: hows that</p><p>Mean-hoe: ay go u<br/>
Mean-hoe: actually look kinda hot<br/>
Mean-hoe: if i didnt have standards and didnt know a bunch of weird shit abt u<br/>
Mean-hoe: id be very attracted to u rn</p><p>Tom-ass: thx man</p><p>Mean-hoe: anytime ;)<br/>
Mean-hoe: whats the game plan?</p><p>Tom-ass: … </p><p>Mean-hoe: thomas angelina green dont u dare tell me u havent got a plan</p><p>Tom-ass: ha um<br/>
Tom-ass: i need more help ples?</p><p>Mean-hoe: well u have his shirt right?</p><p>Tom-ass: yeah?<br/>
Tom-ass: OH I SEE</p><p>Mean-hoe: yeah u gotta return it<br/>
Mean-hoe: wht would u do without me</p><p>Tom-ass: its scary to think abt</p><p>Mean-hoe: hgfhhdhjsks<br/>
Mean-hoe: k go have fun kiddo<br/>
Mean-hoe: use protection<br/>
Mean-hoe: no glove no love<br/>
Mean-hoe: dont be a fool cover ur tool<br/>
Mean-hoe: wrap ur bait before u mate<br/>
Mean-hoe: it’ll be sweeter if u wrap ur peter</p><p>Tom-ass: please stop<br/>
Tom-ass: ur killing me<br/>
Tom-ass: how do u know so many??</p><p>Mean-hoe: thats a secret ill never tell ;)<br/>
Mean-hoe: DONT MAKE A MISTAKE<br/>
Mean-hoe: COVER UR SNAKE</p><p>Tom-ass: i hate u<br/>
Tom-ass: goodbye</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>I adjusted my shirt yet again, and finally stepped into the flower shop. </p><p>“Hi, how are you today?” A young woman was sitting on the ground, looking at the bouquets, adjusting them. She smiled as she greeted me. </p><p>“I’m good thanks, how are you?” I replied, trying to match her smile. </p><p>“It’s been a pretty good day so far, yeah. Was there anything I could help you with, hun?” She started to get up, brushing off her pants. </p><p>“Oh um, I was just wondering if Newt was working today?” </p><p>“No sorry, he took today off to run some errands. But he’ll be in tomorrow if you wanted to talk to him specifically.”</p><p>“Ok cool, thank you!” Awesome, great, perfect. Now I have another chance to be awkward and embarrass myself in front of the guy! </p><p>“All good! Have a great day, hun.”</p><p>“You too!” I called out as I pretty much ran out the door. God that was awful. Maybe I could bring him a coffee tomorrow morning. No that’s weird. What the fuck Thomas you only just met the guy. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>*text chat between thomas and minho*</p><p>10:08am<br/>
Tom-ass: fuck me</p><p>Mean-hoe: ew no<br/>
Mean-hoe: just cuz im bi doesnt mean ur hot<br/>
Mean-hoe: like i said this morning, i have<br/>
Mean-hoe: ✨standards✨</p><p>Tom-ass: that-<br/>
Tom-ass: that is not what i meant</p><p>Mean-hoe: ik but i saw an opportunity to insult u </p><p>Tom-ass: bitch</p><p>Mean-hoe: thank u</p><p>Tom-ass: smh<br/>
Tom-ass: can i tell my story now?</p><p>Mean-hoe: sure<br/>
Mean-hoe: im assuming it was bad :/</p><p>Tom-ass: sadly ur assuming correctly<br/>
Tom-ass: he isnt working today<br/>
Tom-ass: but the lady working was really nice and said he was working tomorrow<br/>
Tom-ass: and she called me ‘hun’<br/>
Tom-ass: (*^‿^*)</p><p>Mean-hoe: shuddup wif the daddy issues<br/>
Mean-hoe: mommy issues?<br/>
Mean-hoe: orphan issues??</p><p>Tom-ass: sure<br/>
Tom-ass: dont act like u dont freak out when ur college professor calls u ‘love’</p><p>Mean-hoe: dont u dare bring ms derbania into this</p><p>Tom-ass: try and stop me dickhead</p><p>Mean-hoe: 凸( •̀_•́ )凸<br/>
Mean-hoe: ha look at him flipping u off for me<br/>
Mean-hoe: anyway<br/>
Mean-hoe: so youll seduce newt tomorrow?</p><p>Tom-ass: yup</p><p>Mean-hoe: wear the same outfit </p><p>Tom-ass: yeah obviously<br/>
Tom-ass: im not even gonna attempt to dress myself</p><p>Mean-hoe: thank god for that</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>*text chat between newt and sophia*</p><p>09:58am<br/>
fave employee: newt!</p><p>fave boss: whats up phia? did something go wrong??</p><p>fave employee: oh god no<br/>
fave employee: some cute guy just came in asking for u<br/>
fave employee: brunette too<br/>
fave employee: if u ever dump him give him my number</p><p>fave boss: phia<br/>
fave boss: ur not attracted to men???</p><p>fave employee: yeah but yolo</p><p>fave boss: did u get his name or anything?</p><p>fave employee: nah<br/>
fave employee: but i think he’ll be coming in tomorrow<br/>
fave employee: are y'all dating or wut</p><p>fave boss: nup, i think he’s the guy from yesterday</p><p>fave employee: THAT WAS THOMAS</p><p>fave boss: i think so??</p><p>fave employee: holy shit<br/>
fave employee: lucky u<br/>
fave employee: imma steal him</p><p>fave boss: phia<br/>
fave boss: love<br/>
fave boss: ur still not attracted to men</p><p>fave employee: ik ik<br/>
fave employee: oh shit another customer<br/>
fave employee: gtg!<br/>
fave employee: bye hun!</p><p>fave boss: seee ya</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi again! thank u, luv u, please comment! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>our boys have what they won't but we will consider their first date, and thomas gets newt's number (can I get a hell yeah?!)<br/>(also ah sorry for taking like 5 days to do one chapter I kept forgetting to write)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*text chat between thomas and minho*</p><p>11:27am<br/>
Tom-ass: shit dude idk if i can do this</p><p>Mean-hoe: yeah idk if u can either</p><p>Tom-ass: thats not helpful</p><p>Mean-hoe: what do u want me to do?<br/>
Mean-hoe: lie?<br/>
Mean-hoe: thomas my gorgeous bestie, i believe in u<br/>
Mean-hoe: ur so beautiful and confident,<br/>
Mean-hoe: theres no way newt wont fall head over heels for u<br/>
Mean-hoe: u feel better now?</p><p>Tom-ass: i cant not read that in a sarcastic voice</p><p>Mean-hoe: im glad<br/>
Mean-hoe: now stop being a wuss<br/>
Mean-hoe: go get em tiger!</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>I stepped into the flower shop for the third time this week, with even more anxiety than yesterday. I should’ve brought my meds with me, dammit. My mind slightly leaves my body as I continue walking into the shop. </p><p>“Hi, hows- oh, hey Tommy.” TOMMY. TOMMY? HE HAS A NICKNAME FOR ME. THATS COOL HA I'M FINE. I'M TOTALLY FINE. NOT FREAKING OUT AT ALL. God I hope none of this is showing on my face. Minho told me I have an expressive face last week. Shit. </p><p>“Hey- Hi Newt. Newt-y? Sorry um. I came to uh, to return the shirt you gave me.” I stumbled out. Great job Thomas. Really charming. And now he’s laughing. God he has a cute laugh. Shut up brain. He’s probably making fun of you. Does this mean I have a degradation kink-</p><p>“Oh, thanks love.” Newt said, leaning forward with his elbows on the counter. Oh my god he called me ‘love’. “You really didn’t need to go out of your way.”</p><p>“No, no. It wasn’t at all out of the way. Um, has it been busy this morning?” Really, Thomas? That’s the question you think of. God I can practically hear Minho’s voice in my head, calling me an idiot. </p><p>“As busy as Monday’s can get, so pretty quiet.”</p><p>“Yeah, Monday nights are weirdly busy at the bar I work at.”</p><p>“You’re a bartender?”</p><p>“Yep, I work part time down at Jimmy’s. I have college most days of the week, so a night job was the best option.”</p><p>“Yeah for sure, I’m just surprised we hadn’t met before Saturday. My friends and I are at that bar at least once a month.”</p><p>“Small world, ay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we were just destined to meet.” He joked, I almost replied with something about soulmates before I realised that could sound weird. </p><p>“Ha, yeah. Um, would you like a coffee or anything from the cafe up the road?”</p><p>“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience-”</p><p>“I need to do some grocery shopping anyway, so it’s completely on the way. And it can be my thank you gift for giving me a spare shirt.” That was partly a lie, as I wasn’t really planning on shopping for maybe another day or two, but Newt doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes! I mean- yeah I’m sure.” </p><p>“Ok, honestly a coffee sounds lovely. If you could just get me a small americano, please.”</p><p>“Of course, do you have food for lunch here?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll just lock up the door and grab some food later.”</p><p>“Or, I could grab some food for you while I’m at the cafe?” Newt looked as though he was about to object, “c’mon, like I said, it’s on the way. And if you don’t tell me what kind of food you want, I’ll just buy you a buffet.” He laughed all adorably again. </p><p>“God, ok um. A toastie would be great, just a cheese and tomato one.”</p><p>“Sweet, I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p>“Thanks again! You’re a saint!” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>I returned to the store not too long after I left, balancing 2 coffees and food in one hand and carrying a heavy shopping bag in the other. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, but the way Newt’s face lit up as I stepped in the shop made it worth it. “Special delivery for Newt!” </p><p>“Why thank you. Would you care to join me for lunch?” Newt replied poshly. </p><p>“I would be honored!” I cheered in the worst imitation of a British accent known to man. He grabbed two crates and flipped them upside down, creating makeshift chairs. He sat down on one and gestured for me to sit on the one beside him. </p><p>“Really though, thank you so much for this Tommy.” Newt said with a soft smile as I passed him his coffee. Jesus Christ man, give a guy a warning before you decide to melt his heart mercilessly. </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, like I said, it’s a thank you gift. And I’m happy to bring you lunch anytime, I can imagine that it’s annoying having to lock up and everything.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay. And I’m happy for you to eat lunch with me anytime. The company- 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 company, is really nice.” I must be blushing so much right now, holy shit. Would be awesome if I could just be consumed by the ground right now. What do I even reply to that? What even was that? It felt like flirting but there, there’s literally 𝘯𝘰 way he likes me. High chance he has a girlfriend. </p><p>“Ha uh, well I have class around midday on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. But yeah, I’m um. I’m completely free every other day.” Ok gonna stop myself from continuing to ramble, because if I keep going I’ll probably say something dumb (and very very very gay).</p><p>“Cool,” He swallowed a mouth full of food and replied as though I didn’t just stumble over 20 words. “Here you go.” He held his phone out expectantly. I looked at him with a blank expression that probably wasn’t that blank and easily showed how confused I was. “Sadly no FBI agents owe me any favours so I’m kinda gonna need you to give me your number so I can contact you.”</p><p>“Oh, yep okay.” I typed my number into his phone and passed it back to him, then felt a buzz in my back pocket. I look at my phone to see the notification: ‘unknown number: hey cutie ;)’, then look back up to a smirking Newt. My jaw wants to drop to the floor, but I want to keep my dignity. "That uh, is that a new nickname?" He laughed to himself, ignoring my question. He reached up and pinched a red flower from one of the bouquets.

</p>
<p>"For you." Newt said quietly, but meaningfully. He held the flower out to me. My breath hitched as I took a hold of it.

</p>
<p>"Thank you." I whispered back, hoping I didn't sound as shaky as I felt. 


</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for coming back for more, even tho I abandoned u for a few days! luv ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>legit just a bunch of texting between everyyyyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*text chat between thomas and minho*</p><p>01:28pm<br/>
Mean-hoe: is ur date finished yet<br/>
Mean-hoe: i can see u reading my text<br/>
Mean-hoe: CMON I WANT DETAILS</p><p>Tom-ass: IM TRYING TO PROCESS SHIT SHUT UP</p><p>Mean-hoe: fuck ok tell me how u rlly feel</p><p>Tom-ass: I THINK NEWT MIGHT LIKE ME BACK<br/>
Tom-ass: MAYBE</p><p>Mean-hoe: WUT</p><p>Tom-ass: I BOUGHT HIM AND I LUNCH TODAY<br/>
Tom-ass: WE ATE TOGETHER AND LIKE TALKED<br/>
Tom-ass: AND I WAS LIKE ILL HAPPILY GET U LUNCH ANYDAY<br/>
Tom-ass: AND THEN HE SAID HE’LL HAPPILY EAT WITH ME ANYDAY AND LIKE WE PLANNED A NEXT TIME AND EVERYTHING<br/>
Tom-ass: THEN HE GAVE ME A FLOWER<br/>
Tom-ass: IM FREAKING OUT<br/>
Tom-ass: but he prob dont like me :,(</p><p>Mean-hoe: ARE U DUMB<br/>
Mean-hoe: OF FUCKING COURSE HE LIKES U<br/>
Mean-hoe: YES THOMAS FINALLY GETTING A LOVE LIFE </p><p>Tom-ass: SHDFGDGHHDGJ<br/>
Tom-ass: but like…..</p><p>Mean-hoe: NO BUTS<br/>
Mean-hoe: ha butts</p><p>Tom-ass: i-<br/>
Tom-ass: rlly minho</p><p>Mean-hoe: dont try lying ik u laughed</p><p>Tom-ass: …<br/>
Tom-ass: ok maybe i laughed a little bit</p><p>Mean-hoe: lol imma tell newt how immature u r</p><p>Tom-ass: that would be more threatening if u actually knew him</p><p>Mean-hoe: wdym i do?<br/>
𝙈𝙚𝙖𝙣-𝙝𝙤𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙜𝙚</p><p>Mean-hoe: ill just hack into ur phone and get his number<br/>
Mean-hoe: or u kno… just show up to the flower shop??</p><p>Tom-ass: ha<br/>
Tom-ass: funny joke<br/>
Tom-ass: please be kidding</p><p>Mean-hoe: maybe i am maybe im not</p><p>Tom-ass: 0_0<br/>
Tom-ass: OMG ALSO</p><p>𝙏𝙤𝙢-𝙖𝙨𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙚</p><p>Mean-hoe: SHIT MAN<br/>
Mean-hoe: HE SAID HEY CUTIE ;) AND U NEGLECTED TO TELL ME THIS IN THE LAST FEW MINUTES</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>*text chat between newt and minho*</p><p>01:32pm<br/>
newt: heyy<br/>
newt: might have a crush on that guy from the other day<br/>
newt: I gave him a gardenia<br/>
newt: I gave him a /red/ gardenia minho wtf</p><p>minho: hi<br/>
minho: DOES THAT MEAN SOMETHING BIG

</p><p>newt: umm<br/>
</p><p>newt: kinda might be the flower you give to somebody you have a crush on</p><p>newt: *ashamed of myself*</p><p>minho: DONT BE<br/>
minho: i didnt kno u were such a romantic wowww</p><p>newt: pssh yes you do<br/>
newt: you saw how I was in highschool</p><p>minho: oH yeh<br/>
minho: forgot how big of a simp u r ay</p><p>newt: shuddup</p><p>minho: dont attack me<br/>
minho: ur the one who brought it up<br/>
minho: n e way<br/>
minho: did baby noot need to talk to daddy minho about his itsy bitsy wittle crush?</p><p>newt: I hate you<br/>
newt: very very much</p><p>minho: gud to kno</p><p>newt: imma talk to sophia instead</p><p>minho: i-<br/>
minho: how rude<br/>
minho: brb im telling her to block u</p><p>newt: you wouldnt dare</p><p>minho: oh i think u kno that i would</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>*text chat between newt and sophia*</p><p>01:41pm<br/>
fave boss: h e l p</p><p>fave employee: m tryna sleep</p><p>fave boss: its almost 2pm?????</p><p>fave employee: …<br/>
fave employee: and?<br/>
fave employee: u gonna tell me whats wrong or wot</p><p>fave boss: I like a boy<br/>
fave boss: ◑__◑</p><p>fave employee: we been knew<br/>
fave employee: thomas guy?</p><p>fave boss: yeahhh</p><p>fave employee: damn<br/>
fave employee: like i said b4<br/>
fave employee: good taste ;)</p><p>fave boss: stop hitting on my-</p><p>fave employee: HA U WERE GONNA SAY BOYFRIEND</p><p>fave boss: shuddup<br/>
fave boss: ur jealousy is showing</p><p>fave employee: b r u h<br/>
fave employee: go back to ranting or sumn<br/>
fave employee: stop the bullying งಠ_ಠง</p><p>fave boss: okkk<br/>
fave boss: I gave him a red gardenia today… </p><p>fave employee: U DID WHAT<br/>
</p><p>fave employee: BRUH<br/>
fave employee: U CANT JUST GIVE PEOPLE LOVE FLOWERS<br/>
fave employee: wait so does this mean he came by again today?</p><p>fave boss: yeh uh we had lunch together</p><p>fave employee: gay<br/>
fave employee: IM KIDDING</p><p>fave boss: hypocrite</p><p>fave employee: howd he react to gardenia</p><p>fave boss: not badly?<br/>
fave boss: idkkkk<br/>
fave boss: I dont think he knows the meaning but he blushed and was stuttering<br/>

</p>
<p>fave employee: yeah apparently the average person doesnt know floriography smh

</p>
<p>fave boss: but he was like that when I ‘jokingly’ called him cutie<br/>
fave boss: oh also when I called him Tommy</p><p>fave employee: DUDE<br/>
fave employee: U KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT??</p><p>fave boss: no?<br/>
fave boss: is it good or bad??</p><p>fave employee: IT MEANS HE LIKES U BACK U DUMB SHIT</p><p>fave boss: REALLY?!</p><p>fave employee: YES<br/>
fave employee: but then again i didnt realise my ex was flirting with me until she tried to kiss me</p><p>fave boss: even then u texted me like:<br/>
fave boss: ‘hmm idk maybe she meant it as a friend thing’</p><p>fave employee: ok so we’re both idiots<br/>
fave employee: whats new</p><p>fave boss: at least we can make some sexc asf bouquets</p><p>fave employee: HELL YEAH WE CAN</p><p>fave boss: oh shit also<br/>
fave boss: we’re having lunch together again sometime soon</p><p>fave employee: okok<br/>
fave employee: lemme know when its planned<br/>
fave employee: imma be there cuz oh no i just have to tend to some daisies so ill just sit over here so im not in ur way but i can still eavesdrop</p><p>fave boss: ahahahsggs<br/>
fave boss: sounds like a plan :)</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>*text chat between thomas and teresa*</p><p>01:43pm<br/>
Tom: newt and i just like<br/>
Tom: had lunch together<br/>
Tom: hddhsafahdfkah</p><p>Ter: WHAT<br/>
Ter: FR<br/>
Ter: TOM DO U HAVE A BF</p><p>Tom: sadly no<br/>
Tom: but what i do have is<br/>
Tom: ✨his phone number✨</p><p>Ter: damn ok go off<br/>
Ter: wait gtg<br/>
Ter: tell me all the deets at fam dinner!!</p><p>Tom: ofc</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading! ill try and get a streak going again and post next chapter tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be posting the next chapter soon! I promise! thank u for reading, and please leave any suggestions for future chapters or future fics in the comments! luv u all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>